Before The Darkness Takes Them
by feralshal
Summary: During the battle at Helm's Deep, one of the Fellowship falls. This is a 'What if' fic based on the two LotR films.


**BEFORE THE DARKNESS TAKES THEM**

DISCLAIMER: All Lord of the Rings characters, names and related indicia in this fanfiction belong to J.R.R. Tolkien.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This fiction takes place during the battle at Helm's Deep in The Two Towers. It focuses a 'what if' scenario and is the companion piece to _Merciful Escape_. For anyone who might get upset by the death in this *looks at Sarah, Melissa and Krista in particular* feel free to insert a random plot hole of your choice.

A harsh battle was raging. Uruk-hai were storming the walls and it was all that could be done to slow down their assault. Legolas had lost himself in combat, shooting arrows with frightening speed and accuracy. He was aware enough of his surroundings not to shoot at an ally, but he could blank out the deaths of those unable to fight off Saruman's warriors. 

Suddenly, a flash of gold caught his eye. Glancing up he saw Haldir buckle as an Uruk-hai impaled him. Legolas watched, horror-stricken, as the Lothlorien elf fell to his knees, clearly breathing his last. He watched as Aragorn raced over to the fallen, seemingly unwilling to believe that the elf captain could be dying.

Legolas' keen ears picked up a swishing sound and he turned around to see an Uruk-hai behind him, just about to slice into him. The elf ducked, dropping his bow as he did so. He pulled out his twin blades and engaged the other warrior in melee.

Gimli was in his element, cutting down Uruk-hai as they approached him, revelling in the battle in which he was holding his own. In a rare break between flows, the dwarf caught sight of Legolas. The elf was surrounded by Uruk-hai and there was a strange air about him. Legolas was afraid and this notion in turn frightened Gimli. The elf seemed to have lost some of his enthusiasm for battle and fought on the defensive. Gimli looked around for Aragorn and spotted the man gently laying a body down. A body of an elf, the dwarf realised. 

Aragorn fought his way over to Gimli. "How are you holding?"

"I'm fine. It's the elf you want to be worrying about." Gimli indicated the fight he had been watching earlier. Legolas appeared to be holding the Uruk-hai off but nothing more – he seemed unable to finish any of them off. Aragorn was about to comment when another wave of attackers confronted them.

Legolas was beginning to tire. Haldir's death had shaken him and put him off his game a little. The Uruk-hai surrounding him were clearly sensing his weakness as they continued their assault, forcing the elf to try and look in six different places at once. He noticed Gimli and Aragorn in battle together and wished for one of them to aid him.

Aragorn finished off the last of the new wave then headed towards the keep in order to regroup with the King of Rohan. Gimli made his way towards Legolas, wanting to help his friend. Something close to blind rage rose in the dwarf as he watched Saruman's warriors toy with the elf.  A couple of the Uruk-hai noticed his approach and abandoned Legolas for this new target. Gimli fought them fiercely, silently willing the elf to hold out for just a few moments longer.

Aragorn reached King Theoden and said, "I don't think we can hold for much longer. We…some of our warriors seem to be losing heart." He thought back to Legolas. Gimli had been concerned about him and for good reason – something had changed within the elf. 

Theoden gave Aragorn a stony look. "You know my view on this. We will fight to the last…to the death."

"I understand that," Aragorn replied, "but at least let us pull back. Let us regroup."

"By that time Saruman's forces will have overrun us." Theoden met the other man's gaze. "I thought you were made of stronger mettle, Lord Aragorn."

"It's not me I'm concerned about." Aragorn glanced back over the battlefield. The people of Rohan were holding their own but were definitely struggling. Legolas and Gimli were out of his range of vision but Aragorn did not expect that the elf had perked up. "Some of our warriors are having trouble dealing with the idea of dying."

"The elves." Theoden's tone was hard. "We did not ask them to aid us."

Aragorn let out a resigned sigh. "Fine, have it your way. No wonder you do not have an allegiance with their kind. They go out of their way to help us and this is how you repay them."

He returned to the battlefield, joining up with a group of four young boys who had grouped together in an attempt to survive for longer. The boys gave the ranger grateful looks as he sliced through a couple of the Uruk-hai. Aragorn smiled back at them in what he hoped was a reassuring way. 

Gimli was now surrounded by a group of Uruk-hai of his own and was hacking at them aggressively, determined to reach Legolas. Two of the King's warriors had joined him and the Uruk-hai were soon slain. Gimli looked up and saw a wearied Legolas drop his swords. The dwarf was instantly on the scene, trying to get in between the elf and the Uruk-hai. Saruman's warriors, however, were too strong and managed to hold the dwarf back. Gimli fought viciously, hoping that the elf would gather his bearings soon.

Aragorn's group were now fighting their way towards the elf and dwarf. The youngest boy had fallen but Aragorn was managing to keep the others focused. He just wished the same would happen with Legolas.

Legolas was tired. He was silently cursing himself for dropping his weapons and was now just trying to avoid the Uruk-hai's blows. He spotted his friend Gimli amidst the battle but could not call out to him. 

One of the boys with Aragorn called out. The ranger turned around to spot three Uruk-hai approaching. With a quick glance back at his companions, Aragorn moved to engage them in combat.

Gimli finally managed to cut a path closer to Legolas. The Uruk-hai grouped more closely around the elf, trying to deter the dwarf from continuing his attack. Three of them moved forward to meet Gimli, who held them off easily enough. As he fought, he called "Legolas! Your weapons!"

Legolas heard the dwarf's words but could not will himself to move. He was still dodging the Uruk-hai but they had caught him a couple of times and blood trickled down his arms. He tried to find some inner reserve of strength to last just long enough to escape combat.

Gimli noticed the elf's lack of response, but could not escape his current struggle. He was about to kill the first Uruk-hai when it fell to the ground. Two men stood behind it, swords held out disbelievingly. Gimli decided to take charge. "You two go and help the elf. Get him out of combat."

The men nodded and were about to move when they heard a pained cry. Gimli turned around to see Legolas impaled on one of the Uruk-hai's spears. Overcome with anger, the dwarf cut a path with his axe until he reached the warrior in question. Legolas managed to look up at the dwarf, apology clear in his eyes. Gimli shook his head. "You've nothing to be sorry for Legolas," he said as he decapitated the Uruk-hai that held him. As the creature's grip on the spear loosened, Legolas collapsed to the ground. Gimli knelt down next to him, ignoring the angry roars of the other Uruks. He looked up, desperately searching for Aragorn.

Aragorn had just finished off another pair of Saruman's warriors when he heard the cry. He looked up and spotted Gimli's enraged attack followed by Legolas collapsing. The ranger had to fight his way through many an Uruk-hai but he finally reached his friends' side. "Gimli, what happened?"

"I…I…" Legolas tried to speak but pain was preventing him.

"The Uruk-hai wouldn't leave him," Gimli explained. "I tried to get to him but there were too many."

"It's alright Gimli." Aragorn could tell that the dwarf felt responsible for this unfortunate occurrence. "You did your best. We have to get him off the battlefield."

The ranger knelt down next to Legolas and gripped the spear. "Tell me if it hurts too much."

Legolas winced as Aragorn pulled the spear out of him. He felt a body propping him up as a rough hand stroked his hair away from his face. Smiling a little, he whispered, "Gimli."

"We're going to take you somewhere safe," Gimli explained gently. "Somewhere where they can heal you."

"I…I…don't think I can…be healed." Legolas gasped. "It…there's blackness…it calls to me…"

"Don't listen, Legolas!" the dwarf commanded. "Stay with us!"

Aragorn stood up. "I don't think we can get him to the keep. I'll have to fetch someone from there – a healer if we have one."

Gimli nodded. "Should I keep fighting?"

Aragorn shook his head. "Try to keep him awake. If he's awake then we have a chance. I'll get someone to deal with anything that comes this way."

Aragorn called for the three lads he had been helping earlier. "My friend the elf is hurt. Try as hard as you can not to let the Uruk-hai get to him or the dwarf."

The eldest of the trio nodded. "Yes sir."

The three young lads circled Gimli and Legolas as Aragorn raced towards the keep. The elf gazed up at his friend. "Gimli…I faltered…I failed…"

"You've failed no one," the dwarf responded. "But I've never seen you afraid before."

"I…never feared…death before. But Haldir…"

"You've never seen your own kind dying before, have you?" Gimli hugged his friend's body close to him. "I'd imagine death isn't something you expect."

Legolas smiled weakly. "Who would have thought…a dwarf and an elf…?"

"We are not just a dwarf and an elf." Gimli looked up to check on the battle. The three youngsters called by Aragorn had been joined by two men, and all five were managing to hold back the armies of Saruman. Gimli turned back to Legolas. "We are part of the Fellowship."

Legolas was resting his head on Gimli's chest. He took great comfort from having someone with him as the darkness moved ever closer. In a murmur he said, "Stay with me, Gimli."

"Always." Gimli felt a few stray tears prick at his eyes. "Always we will have our game. And always will you beat me."

Legolas shook his head. "Not always Gimli. You are… as skilled…as I. I am proud…to have fought by your side."

Aragorn once again reached the keep. Theoden moved to meet him. "Lord Aragorn, we need more time to strengthen our barriers. Can you…?"

Aragorn cut him off with a wave of his hand. "Have you any healers? Legolas has been badly hurt."

Theoden moved closer. "If he has been slain, then so be it. I know how close you were but if it's too late…"

"It's not! It can't be. And don't refer to him in the past tense while he still breathes."

Theodan levelled a steely gaze at the ranger. "My position as King makes me prioritise the lives of my own people over a single elf that sounds forsaken in the first place." He moved towards the door. "If you wish to remain useful you will cause a distraction while we barricade the door."

As the minutes passed and there was still no sign of Aragorn, Gimli began to despair. He was trying his hardest to keep the elf engaged in conversation but Legolas was fading fast. Their protection now lay with a boy and a man and Gimli did not trust for them to last much longer. He looked down at Legolas, who was lying still with a glazed look in his eyes. The dwarf knew that this was the Elven equivalent of sleep – something that could signify the end of Legolas. In a hoarse voice he said, "Legolas! Wake up!"

The focus slowly faded back into the elf's eyes. "I'm…sorry. It…hurts less…if… I am not…awake."

Gimli forced himself not to cry at the weakness of his friend's voice. "I don't know where Aragorn is but I know he'll find someone."

"The King…what will he care…? One elf…it matters not…to him."

Gimli gently ran his hand over the gash on Legolas' left arm. "How I wish we dwarves were skilled in the healing art."

"It is…not…in your nature…as a race." Legolas moved his arm to cup Gimli's face. "Yet just by…being here…you help me…help ease this pain…I am not so afraid with you here."

Gimli swallowed hard. "How do you feel now?"

"Weak," Legolas confessed. "The darkness…it draws ever nearer…wishes for me to…to leave you."

"You will never leave me." Gimli's tone was harsh but kind. "You will always be with me, Legolas Greenleaf."

Aragorn fought his way back to his friends. He wanted to help Theoden defend his people but his friends had to come first. He knelt down next to Gimli. "How is he?"

"He weakens." Gimli indicated the elf, whose eyes seemed to be struggling to keep focus. "What word from Theoden?"

"That we are to leave him." Aragorn was clearly fighting back his own emotion. "We are to leave him and help to cover the door."

"Never!" Gimli felt his anger rise within him. "I would not leave him thus."

"Gimli." Legolas' voice was barely audible over the din of battle but his friends heard him. "It…was selfish of me…you should go…help those who…may yet…survive."

"I cannot," Gimli replied. "I cannot leave you to face the darkness alone."

Legolas slowly turned his head to look at Aragorn. In Elvish he said, "Look after him, Aragorn."

Aragorn nodded and replied in Elvish, "Until my dying breath."

Legolas smiled. He laid his head back on Gimli's chest. "The blackness…it almost has me…"

With a final gasped breath, the elf was gone. Aragorn placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder. "Come, my dear friend. Let us fight this battle side by side…for Legolas."

Gimli did not respond. He muttered almost to himself, "Never have I wished so badly to know a little of the Elvish tongue, that I may pay my respects."

Aragorn smiled. "I do not think he would mind if you used the Dwarven rite. Your friendship transcends the bitterness between your races." The ranger stood up. "But that is for later. For now we must concentrate on the living."

Gimli nodded. He gently laid the still body of the elf on the ground and stood up, his axe in his hands. "For Legolas."

Aragorn nodded and man and dwarf fought their way to the keep, ready to act as diversion for the people of Rohan.

The battle was over. Gandalf had returned with the Rohirrim and the Uruk-hai had retreated. Now the bodies of the dead could be gathered and burned.

Gimli, Aragorn and Gandalf stood over the body of their elf companion. Each had spoken the ritual blessings of a different race – Aragorn had taken the elf's native tongue leaving Gandalf to speak the common. The trio now stood in silence – a silence that was soon broken by a loud sob.

Aragorn moved to comfort the distraught dwarf. "He has not left us totally you know."

"Indeed, his star shall watch over you until your own may join him." Gandalf looked down at the body of Legolas. "You formed a bond too great to be broken by death."

Gimli did not respond. He could not respond – his grief consumed him, wrapped around him as a dark mist. He knew that to grieve an elf was insanity for a dwarf such as he, but Legolas had been so much more than an elf. He thought back to their first meeting with the Rohirrim and Legolas' response to Eomer's threat.

_You would die before your stroke fell._

Aragorn smiled as he forced the dwarf to look at him. "Legolas would have done anything for you, as you would have for him." The ranger knelt down next to Gimli. "He made me swear to look after you, and look after you I shall."

Gimli slowly found his voice again. "How strange the battle felt, how empty…with no one to share the triumph of a kill."

"Ah yes, your competition." Aragorn's smile widened. "Both knew you were equally matched and yet how wilful you both were…"

"It made our battles easier." Gimli had now knelt next to the body. 

Aragorn looked up as Theoden approached. "I apologise, Lord Aragorn, for our disagreements. You are a capable leader and I fear that Rohan would be lost without you."

Aragorn stood up to meet Theoden's gaze. "I accept your apology but it is not just I that you should thank. Master Gimli and Master Legolas both played their part."

"Indeed." Theoden looked down at the grief-stricken dwarf. "To watch them would almost make one forget that dwarves and elves ever fought."

"Their ways are very different," Gandalf joined in. "But there must have been something very similar within these two individuals, some common desire that made them come to overlook that."

Theoden nodded. "We thank you again for your aid."

As the King turned and left, Aragorn knelt down next to Gimli again. "We should move on. Sauron's forces are still at work."

Gimli nodded. "I know. I just…it doesn't seem fit to burn him with the others. He was not of Rohan and should not be dealt with as such."

Gandalf placed a hand on Gimli's shoulder. "And what would you suggest, Gimli son of Gloin?"

"That he should be buried in the wilderness, beneath a tree. And he should have his bow with him."

Aragorn nodded, tears finally pricking at his own eyes as he allowed himself to grieve. "That sounds perfect. I think not even the elves could better that." The ranger stood up. "So it shall be. We must take his body and bow to the nearest forest."

Aragorn went to retrieve the elf's bow as Gimli moved to pick up the body. Gandalf watched as man and dwarf prepared for their journey to give Legolas the burial they felt he deserved. Sighing, he whispered, "The sooner our two little hobbits reach Mordor the better it shall be for us all."


End file.
